In recent years, a stacked type semiconductor memory device has been proposed in which memory cells are integrated three-dimensionally. In such a stacked type semiconductor memory device, a stacked body in which electrode films and insulating films are stacked alternately is provided on a semiconductor substrate; and a semiconductor member that pierces the stacked body is provided. Also, a memory cell is formed at each intersection between the semiconductor member and the electrode films. In such a semiconductor memory device, it is desirable to improve the retention characteristics of the data.